Karin Koizumi
Karin Koizumi is the quarterback for the Teikoku Alexanders. She appears like a very feminine, girlish person. Her jersey number is 6. Appearance Karin has long, blonde hair with brown eyes. Her lips are always shown to have shine, signaling that she usually has lip gloss on. She is called cute, despite being thought to be a guy by the Deimon Devil Bats, save by Sena, Monta and Hiruma. Personality Karin, similarly to Sena Kobayakawa, appears timid at first glance and is usually defended by Yamato Takeru off the field. She is a very sweet girl, shown as polite and amiable to her teammates as well as those on opposing teams. Additionally she shows good sportsmanship to other teams even after losing to the Devil Bats. While on the field however she can become serious, taking on the responsibility of her role as the first-string quarterback for one of the strongest teams in Japan. Even with all pressure on her to dodge Kurita during the Christmas Bowl, she still remains calm, despite her overwhelming nervousness showing she knows how to maintain control of her own emotions. History Karin was first recruited on the team after being scouted by Taka. One day, Karin was passing the football field, when Ibarada misthrew a pass, and it hit Karin's bag. Asking who she should throw it back to, Taka raised his hand. She sent the ball spiraling beautifully, with perfect accuracy, back to him. Taka immediately told Heracles and Yamato to make her join the team, even admitting that she had "pure talent." Karin had at first rejected, due to her modesty and insecurity, but then when Yamato started to talk, Karin found it difficult to resist him. She joined the team, and though the training was hard, like Sena, she grew to love American Football, and stayed with it. In the last chapter of the manga Karin is seen walking with a friend to watch a university game between Koigahama and Enma because now that she is aspiring to become a manga artist, her editor insisted on her drawing a manga with Eyeshield 21 as the main character. Synopsis Christmas Bowl Arc First seen around the showy fourth-stringer Ibarada, Yamato is forced to defend her whenever she isn't on the field. Karin is first seen in chapter 275 where she is revealed to be the first string quarterback for the Alexanders. She only plays on offense, and when she comes out, both she and Sena bow to each other, asking for the other to go easy on them. She is shown to be a good enough quarterback to be able to dodge Kurita and pass the ball to Yamato afterwards. She throws great passes to Taka, which Monta claims to be out of his reach, but perfect for Taka. Techniques and Strategies *Floral Shoot: A soft, gentle pass, with great height and perfect accuracy, which makes it hard for anyone but Taka to catch. As Sena puts it, "it looks as if it's spinning in place in the air." *Dodging Abilities: Since most of her talent as quarterback is perfect (accuracy, speed, range), all that left to do is to build up her dodging abilities. As result, she's able to evade even the rampaging Kurita with relatively ease. This is aided by the fact that she, along with all other members of the First string of the Alexanders, have a 40 yard dash lower than 5 seconds. Trivia *She has Sena's immensely shy personality, which everyone noticed right away (since both of them bowed, flustered, to each other at the same time, asking for the other to be gentle). *Hiruma told the team that Karin was actually a man so that they would go all out on her (although Sena and Monta knew that she was a girl already). Her male name was Karinro Koizumi. *She has many male fans in the audience because of her beauty, including those from Shinryuji. *Her 40 Yard Dash time is the same as Tetsuo Ishimaru. *She gained her skill in throwing an American football from her skillful fingertips, which comes from her enjoyment of drawing and playing the piano (as pointed out by Heracles) *Karin can bench press 35kg *She is the only known girl to play American football in the series. *After being picked into the team, Karin started a blog on the net about her trainings. Something that the rest of the Teikoku team found out rather soon to her dismay. Navigation Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Female Category:Quarterbacks Category:Teikoku Alexanders